Le Majordome et le Cambrioleur
by Morghana
Summary: 1893. Âgé de dix-sept ans, Ciel poursuit sa vie entre ses responsabilités au sein de l'entreprise Phantom et ses activités de Limier de la Reine. Mais quand on s'appelle Phantomhive, on ne peut pas vivre en paix et un nouvel ennemi fait son apparition. Un voleur français du nom d'Arsène Lupin.
1. La Cambrioleur, amateur de bijoux 1

**Le Majordome et le Cambrioleur**

**Disclaimer **: Le manga _Black Butler_, son univers et ses personnages appartiennent à Yana Toboso. Quant à Arsène Lupin, nous le devons à Maurice Leblanc. Rien n'est à moi, à part l'idée de les mélanger.

**Rating : **T

**Genre :** Policier, suspense, aventure, humour

**Résumé : **1893, deux ans se sont écoulés depuis la mort de Holmes et de Moriarty. Âgé de dix-sept ans, Ciel poursuit sa vie entre ses responsabilités au sein de l'entreprise Phantom et ses activités de Limier de la Reine. Mais quand on s'appelle Phantomhive, on ne peut pas vivre en « paix » et un nouvel ennemi fait son apparition. Un voleur français du nom d'Arsène Lupin.

**Notes d'auteurs :** Joyeux Noël et fêtes de fin d'années à tous ! Bonne année 2013 en avance ! Réussite, amour, santé et tout le tralala. Voici la suite attendue du _Majordome et le Détective_. Il est conseillé d'avoir lue cette fic avant de s'attaquer à celle-ci.

J'espère qu'elle vous plaira autant voir même plus que sa précédente. Surtout qu'elle sera nettement plus longue.

Je vous laisse tout de suite déballer et lire votre cadeau de Nowel. Bonne lecture ! Et n'oubliez pas l'auteur qui attend ses cadeaux aussi (je parle bien entendu de reviews e tnon d'autres choses, bande d'obsédées).

Les phrases en italiques sont en prononcées en français par les personnages. Désolée pour le nombres importants de personnages dès ce premier chapitre. Même moi, j'ai dû prendre des notes, je l'avoue.

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Celeste31 : **Concernant l'attaque du manoir, si Sebastian n'intervient pas, c'est parce qu'il sait que Ciel n'est pas en danger « immédiat ». Comme dans l'anime quand Lau l'attaque, il savait déjà que Abberline allait interférer et que donc Ciel ne serait pas touché. On va dire que le système est le même.

Dans la vraie fin, Holmes et Moriarty se poussent mutuellement à force de se battre. Et ils chutent. Holmes réussit à se rattraper de justesse. Mais Moran intervient et il doit fuir en se faisant passer pour mort. Enfin, il revient trois ans plus tard et arrête Moran. Voilà la version officielle.

Dans la BBC, Mycroft ne me paraît pas si triste que ça. Mais plutôt pensif. Surtout que la version d'origine, il est le seul à savoir pour son frère qui est encore en vie et l'aide à se cacher. À méditer, moi je dis. Après le contexte n'est pas le même et ce n'est pas le même Mycroft on va dire. Et je fais ce que je veux:).

J'espère que l'affrontement entre Lupin et Ciel ne te décevra pas. Ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'as pas besoin de connaître l'histoire de Lupin par coeur. Comme pour Holmes, j'adapte et j'explique ce qu'i savoir. Certes, il y aura des clins d'oeil et allusions, mais tu peux passer à côté sans problème. Et je vais revoir et changer pas mal de passage de la version originale de notre voleur national.

Pour la réponse concernant William, tu vas devoir attendre un peu (encore, je sais).

Merci pour ta review et ta fidélité ! J'espère vivement que cette suite te plaira. Bonne lecture !

**Cyanhi8** : Merci, merci beaucoup (insérer petit smiley rougissant).je sais pas quoi dire d'autres, je sais plus répondre aux reviews, ma parole ! J'espère que cette suite sera à la hauteur de tes attentes.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Le Cambrioleur, amateur de bijoux**

_2 juillet 1940, Reims_

_ Alors qu'une nouvelle guerre assombrit notre belle Europe et que l'aube de mes soixante-cinq ans me guette, je me sens d'humeur nostalgique. Les souvenirs de ma jeunesse envolée me taraudent. J'en ai eu une belle de jeunesse. On peut dire que j'aurais bien joué avec la vie. Elle m'a offert tant de possibilités. Quelle généreuse elle a faite ! Je ne la remercierai jamais assez. Mais elle reste éphémère. Hélas pour moi !_

_ Le poids des années se fait sentir sur ma vieille échine. Il y a trois semaines, un certain De Gaulle a encouragé les Français à se battre. Il est à Londres, à ce qui paraît, lui. On voit que ce n'est pas lui a dû fuir comme un lâche Paris devant les troupes allemandes. Je suis las. Voilà la vérité. Et je m'en suis rendu compte quand mes enfants m'ont trainé hors de la capitale. Quand la Grande Guerre – ou la Grande Boucherie selon certains – a éclaté, j'étais dans la force de l'âge. Mais plus de vingt ans ont passé et tous mes efforts pour rester jeune et éternel se sont révélés vains. On ne lutte pas contre le temps, nous pauvres et misérables mortels. Dieu nous aura bien remis à notre place avec cette fichue loi. Enfin une loi qu'Arsène Lupin lui-même n'aura su contourner !_

_ Et pourtant... Je sens encore en moi la fougue et la volonté de ma jeunesse intrépide. Un esprit d'adolescent dans un corps de vieillard. Pathétique ! Mes propres enfants sont bien plus sages que moi. Ils tiennent de leur mère, ma défunte épouse. Je veux poursuivre le combat et défendre la France comme je l'ai fait dans les tranchées. Mais tout cela n'est qu'illusions. Ce n'est plus de mon âge. Mon vieil ami, laisse place à la jeunesse ! Mais je crains pour mes enfants et mes petits-enfants. Quel avenir vais-je leur laisser ?_

_ Près de mon porte-plume, il y a un vase vide. Je peux encore sentir des relents du muguet qu'il conservait quelques mois auparavant. Tous les ans, ma fille cadette, Catherine, en dépose dans la maison où nous sommes. Comme je le lui ai appris quand elle était petite. J'aime le muguet. Il me rappelle ma mère. Elle sentait le muguet. C'était sa fleur préférée. Étonnamment, je ne me souviens pas de sa voix quand elle me racontait des histoires le soir, mais juste de son odeur quand elle m'embrassait après. En fermant les yeux, je peux la revoir avec ses longs cheveux châtains et son sourire tendre encore et toujours vêtue de ses longues robes beiges. Savait-elle à sa mort quelle vie elle me laissait ? Je n'oublierai jamais ses grands yeux limpides qui me regardaient tendrement et tristement avant que la lumière ne s'éteigne. Encore aujourd'hui, je me dis que j'aurais pu faire plus pour elle. _

_ Mon enfance aura été bien désastreuse à bien des points de vue. Et des regrets j'en ai en pagaille. Mais la période qui me vit entrer dans l'âge adulte reste à mes yeux ma véritable naissance. Mes premiers coups et complices, mes rencontres avec ceux qui me suivront jusqu'à la fin. Amis ou ennemis. Oui. Si je devais écrire ma vie, je la commencerai là. Ce jour du 12 Août 1893. _

_ C'était celui de mon arrivée au manoir Phantomhive. De sinistres mémoires pour de nombreuses personnes. Mon premier voyage en Angleterre. À cette époque, la Reine Victoria vivait ses dernières années de règne. Cette grande dame qui avait éclairé le dix-neuvième siècle ne devait pas survivre au vingtième. Un nouveau monde pointait le bout de son nez et l'ancien se devait de disparaître. Ainsi vont les choses. L'agonie du Siècle Victorien laissait doucement la place à la naissance de la Belle Époque – l'époque edwardienne pour les anglais. __Le manoir du comte restait foncièrement__dans un style néo-élisabéthain_**_._**_ Un banc d'histoire, un lien qui refusait de renoncer au passé. Moi, j'ai toujours été uniquement tourné vers l'avenir. Mais il était magnifique. Et il aura changé ma vie. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire comme on dit. _

**000**

La voiture avançait à allure modérée sur la route. Les deux chevaux blancs trottaient presque joyeusement. Peut-être que l'humeur de la passagère déteignait-il sur eux. Elizabeth de Midford semblait toujours heureuse quand elle allait rendre visite à son fiancé et cousin, le comte de Phantomhive. En vérité, elle semblait toujours heureuse. Elle gardait le sourire à toute épreuve devant ses proches et les inconnus. Un vieux Lord ami de son père l'avait même qualifiée de rayon de soleil. Il fallait avouer qu'elle détonnait avec le reste de sa famille. Son père, toujours si occupé, commençait à prendre un peu de temps libre, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à suivre de près ses affaires. Son frère se trouvait toujours ailleurs depuis qu'il reprenait progressivement le flambeau familial. Même sa fraiche et jeune épouse le voyait peu. Quant à sa mère, sourire n'avait jamais fait parti de ses priorités. Peut-être un héritage de la famille Phantomhive. Stricte et exigeante, elle voulait le meilleur pour ses enfants. Elizabeth avait craint que jamais Edward ne parvienne à trouver une femme qui trouve grâce aux yeux de Frances de Midford. Mais la cadette d'un baron écossais avait réussi à se faire passer la bague au doigt avec l'accord réticent de la terrible marquise.

La jeune femme allait bientôt avoir dix-neuf ans et ce qu'elle redoutait était que Ciel ne la fasse encore patienter. Elle avait l'âge de se marier largement. Mais son cousin pensait que ce n'était « pas le moment ». Cela ne l'était jamais. Pourquoi fuyait-il le mariage ? Était-ce elle qu'il fuyait ? Cette fichue angoisse qui persistait dans sa gorge dès qu'elle pensait à son avenir, à Ciel. Plus le temps passait, plus elle se sentait rejetée. Il était si différent de l'enfant qu'elle avait connu. Elle l'avait perdu après la mort de ses parents. Cela devenait de plus en plus clair. Mais elle gardait le sourire. Elle devait continuer de sourire. Elle avait presque souri pour de vrai quand il l'avait invitée à la réception de ce soir. Allait-il enfin accepter le mariage ? Annoncer une date ? La présenter officiellement ainsi que leur accord ? Mais cette horrible voix – celle qu'elle détestait et qui s'appelait Raison – lui soufflait qu'elle pouvait toujours rêver et que son fiancé avait seulement besoin d'une cavalière ou pire que ce n'était qu'une simple politesse. Après tout, il détestait danser.

Les grilles dorées du manoir étaient en vue. Elizabeth sentait la boule dans sa gorge se nouer. Elle se mémorisa rapidement tout le protocole de rencontre. Des nobles étrangers devaient venir à la réception. Elle devait donner la meilleure image possible de l'Angleterre. Comme si la seule perspective de visiter son cousin ne suffisait pas à la stresser.

La voiture s'arrêta doucement devant les marches. Le cocher descendit de son siège et ouvrit la portière de sa passagère. Il lui tendit sa main gantée qu'elle saisit pour s'aider à descendre. Crinoline, corset, kilos de tissus et escarpins à talons : ses tortures quotidiennes qui pouvait faire d'elle une empotée à tout instant. Les pieds bien plantés à terre, elle leva les yeux et vit Ciel debout à la porte pour l'accueillir avec à ses côtés l'éternelle ombre Sebastian. Sans hésitation, elle sauta plus qu'elle ne monta les marches et se jeta à son cou. Aussitôt, il grimaça et tourna la tête sur le côté pour ne pas avoir ses cheveux dans la figure. Il la repoussa fermement et remit de l'ordre dans son costume. Son regard était sévère. Ses habits sobres renforçait l'impression de dureté. Envolés les vêtements à fanfreluches et les shorts, il s'habillait en homme du monde : veste, gilet avec la montre à gousset, chemise blanche à col dur et pantalon de la couleur de la veste. Aujourd'hui, il était gris, mais il le changerait certainement pour un moins austère et plus riche pour la réception. Ciel n'était plus un enfant et l'affichait. Il avait dix-sept ans et tout d'un homme d'affaires impitoyable. Il ne manquait que les favoris et la moustache.

-Elizabeth, tes manières, gronda t-il en guise de bonjour. Tu n'es plus une petite fille. Apprend enfin à te contrôler.

L'habitude était dure et la petite marquise sourit.

-Bonjour, Ciel. Je suis trop heureuse que tu m'aies invitée. Et... Oh, mon Dieu ! s'exclama t-elle soudain en saisissant la montre de Ciel directement dans sa poche. Tu as vu l'heure ? Il ne me reste plus que quatre heures pour me préparer avant que n'arrivent tes invités.

Ses grands yeux écarquillés, elle se précipita à l'intérieur. Elle occupait toujours la même chambre, donc elle prit cette direction sans y penser. Ciel regarda son long jupon disparaître dans le grand escalier. Il se demandait quand elle se rendrait compte que son cocher n'avait pas encore amené ses affaires de rechange. Ce dernier les déposait justement devant la porte avant de faire demi-tour pour s'occuper des chevaux et de la voiture. Deux grosses valises gisaient aux pieds de Sebastian qui conservait un visage lisse contrairement à son maître.

-Elle a l'intention d'emménager ou quoi ? Que peut-elle mettre dedans alors qu'elle ne passe qu'une nuit ici ?

-Les voies des femmes sont encore plus impénétrables que celles du Seigneur, jeune maître, commenta le majordome d'un ton léger.

-Et si tu allais prêcher ailleurs ? proposa Ciel. Dans les appartements d'Elizabeth pour lui apporter ses bagages par exemple ?

Sebastian sourit et se saisit des valises. Avant de franchir le seuil, il se retourna et appela :

-Handlermänn !

La figure patibulaire du jardinier apparut au pied des marches.

-Accompagne monsieur aux écuries, ordonna le démon.

L'allemand acquiesça d'un sec signe de tête et fit signe au cocher des Midford de le suivre. L'air peu rassuré, l'homme lui emboita le pas, un peu pâle.

Rudolf Handlermänn avait été engagé pour remplacer Finny un peu plus de deux ans auparavant. Sebastian l'avait débusqué dans le nord de la Prusse d'après ce que Ciel avait compris de son histoire. L'homme était plus âgé que ses anciens serviteurs. Il dépassait largement les quarante ans. Ses membres noueux étaient accentués par sa maigreur. La fonction de jardinier lui allait bien avec son caractère associable. Sa figure sombre et pointue n'aidait pas à se confondre dans la foule d'honnêtes gens, surtout agrémentée d'un œil en moins. Il ne lui restait qu'une blanche cicatrice. Qu'il reste dans le jardin et n'entre pas en contact avec les invités était une bonne chose. De toute façon, Ciel ne comprenait même pas quand il parlait. Visiblement, il tentait vainement de parler anglais, mais son accent et sa mauvaise grammaire tuaient tous ses efforts. Mais au moins il savait faire la différence entre l'engrais et le désherbant. Sans l'aide de Sebastian, le jardin ne serait pas aussi beau, mais pas ravagé.

L'attaque de Moran deux ans et demi auparavant avait changé beaucoup de choses au manoir. Le personnel déjà. Outre Handlermänn, il y avait aussi Doreen en bonne à tout faire. Contrairement à May-Linn, elle se débrouillait bien. Elle manquait de rapidité, mais elle était discrète. Le fait qu'elle soit muette de naissance était la meilleure qualité qu'on pouvait trouver chez une femme selon Ciel. Son défaut était de mettre les gens mal à l'aise. La première fois qu'Elizabeth l'avait rencontrée, cette dernière avait fini en larmes pensant que la domestique était en deuil d'un proche. Elle semblait toujours distante et n'avait jamais esquissé un sourire. Ce qu'il n'aimait pas non plus chez elle était qu'elle ne regardait jamais les gens quand on lui parlait. Elle n'inspirait pas confiante. Mais il faisait des économies de vaisselle étonnantes.

Ciel n'aimait pas ses nouveaux serviteurs. Les anciens avaient été des catastrophes ambulantes, mais il s'y était habitué. Handlermänn et Doreen avaient des têtes de tueurs. Ce qu'ils étaient. Et ils étaient doués, redoutables. Un certain Will McCorner – un tueur pédophile dont il avait dû se débarrasser, sordide enquête – en avait eu la funeste preuve à peine deux mois après leur arrivée.

En cuisine, Bard demeurait le même, même si moins enjoué mais toujours explosif. Il avait tenté de créer des liens avec ses nouveaux collègues. Mais il y avait renoncé après que l'allemand ait failli lui mettre un coup de couteau entre les deux yeux. Concernant Doreen, Ciel n'avait eu pour seul écho que le cuisinier avait fait goûter sa nourriture aux chats du coin pendant plusieurs semaines. Quand l'un d'eux fut mort et que Sebastian l'apprit, Bard avait mystérieusement disparu durant presque un mois. Ciel refusait de savoir ce qui s'était passé entre les deux.

John Watson passait régulièrement au manoir. Il pouvait passer des heures à discuter avec Bard. Mais il ne dédaignait jamais de prendre le thé avec Ciel. Il était rapidement devenu un familier de la maison. Même Elizabeth l'avait adopté et ne tarissait pas de questions à lui poser sur la médecine. La facilité avec laquelle il s'était intégré poussait à l'admiration, mais jamais le comte ne l'avouerait. Il lui était silencieusement reconnaissant aussi de n'avoir plus jamais remis le sujet « Holmes » sur le tapis depuis les funérailles de ce dernier. Ciel n'était resté qu'au début de la messe, lassé du spectacle et surtout inquiété par le regard assassin de Mycroft Holmes sur lui en permanence. Le docteur venait d'autant plus souvent depuis que son épouse avait péri en couche l'année dernière. Le brave homme semblait maudit. Le nouveau-né n'avait vécu que quelques heures avant de rejoindre sa mère. Watson n'avait de cesse de se flageller de leurs décès. Il était médecin, il aurait dû être en pouvoir de les sauver. C'était Bard qui l'avait sorti du trou. Les deux anciens militaires étaient devenus des amis très proches dans le deuil et dans la vie.

L'ambiance au manoir avait changé. L'humeur y était souvent noire et morose. Mais le silence avait beaucoup plu au comte. Du moins au début. Il était devenu oppressant. Heureusement qu'il restait Bard pour faire réchauffer l'ambiance à coup d'explosifs. Parce qu'enfin c'était insensé de laisser un gigot cuire pendant deux heures quand il pouvait être carbonisé en moins d'une minute. Ciel se surprenait même à aller coller son oreille à la porte de la cuisine dans l'attente d'une catastrophe. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'il espérait réentendre des bavardages et des chutes qu'il avait invité Elizabeth ce soir. Mais il avait aussi proposé à Watson de venir. Ainsi il occuperait sa fiancée quand il ne supporterait plus de l'entendre.

Le jeune homme s'observa d'un œil critique dans le miroir. Penché sur lui, Sebastian finalisait son nœud papillon. Pour la réception de ce soir, il lui avait choisi un costume trois pièces noir avec des revers en soie pour le queue-de-pie. Son gilet tranchait sur le reste en étant rouge. Il fronça les sourcils devant ses cheveux coiffés en arrière. Cela lui rappelait Tante Frances quand elle venait lui rendre visite. Il avait vraiment la silhouette d'un homme maintenant. Seul son visage conservait encore quelques traits juvéniles lui rappelant qu'il n'avait que dix-sept ans. Il avait changé en seulement deux ans. Il avait grandi surtout. Après tant de retard, sa croissance s'était soudainement remise en marche. Il dépassait l'épaule de son majordome à présent. Mais Sebastian restait le plus grand. Ciel se sentait soulagé d'être dans la moyenne de taille de ses congénères. C'était un peu comme une victoire après avoir passé trop d'années le nez levé à voir leurs sourires sardoniques. On obtenait plus facilement le respect avec une taille acceptable.

Il sentit Sebastian lui tourner autour pour vérifier une dernière fois sa tenue. Il hocha la tête, l'air satisfait. Il était prêt pour la réception.

Cette petite fête avait été organisé par la Reine. Une rencontre franco-anglaise se tenait ces derniers jours à Londres. Après des années de conflits et de régimes successifs, la France semblait enfin s'être stabilisée. La Troisième République gouvernait depuis vingt ans sans dommage. La Reine avait invité l'ambassadeur et plusieurs aristocrates et politiques français chez elle. Elle avait aussi demandé à Ciel d'en faire de même avec certains membres de la noblesse agonisante de leurs voisins. Elle voulait qu'il juge les forces présentes dans la politiques françaises et les avis de ses pairs. La grande question était : pouvait-on faire confiance à cette République ? Tiendrait-elle ? Pouvait-on espérer une alliance militaire avec la France ?

Ciel se sentait honoré par cette mission. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de la diplomatie, mais elle était de premier ordre. La Reine lui offrait des missions de plus grande envergure depuis la mort de Moriarty. Et cela ne cessait de s'accentuer. Ainsi pour ce soir, il accueillait des mangeurs de grenouilles en pleine décadence dans son salon. Il comptait sur Elizabeth pour suivre les règles de la bienséance et charmer ses invités. Et sur Sebastian pour le choix du menu et particulièrement du vin – français bien entendu – pour les contenter et les faire boire. Un homme soûl parlait plus que trois sobres.

Les premières voitures se faisaient entendre sur les graviers du jardin. Que la fête commence !

Les premiers à arriver furent le Duc d'Orléans et sa femme. C'était un petit cousin de Louis-Philippe, le dernier roi de France, la pièce maîtresse de cette réception. Sebastian les accueillit et prit leurs manteaux. Ils avaient déjà mis leurs habits de soirée. Ils étaient beaux et leurs bijoux brillaient, mais Ciel ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils avaient du retard sur la mode actuelle. Paris était le centre de la mode européenne, mais ils n'avaient plus les moyens de la suivre.

Avec les invités suivants, il put constater les décalages de fortunes entre les différentes familles. Certain semblaient très riches et portaient des vêtements plus chers encore que leur hôte. D'autres avaient des habits démodés, voir élimés qu'ils avaient tenté de reprendre. L'un d'eux, un certain baron d'Imbleval, s'était contenté d'un costume sombre de ville. Ciel était certain qu'il amenait le même à l'église pour la messe. Mais il demeurait fier et droit malgré sa jeunesse et son revers de fortune – il devait être à peine majeur. Mais à chaque fois le Comte venait les saluer personnellement et Sebastian les débarrassait de leurs affaires et les conduisait au grand salon où se passerait la réception. Watson était arrivé entre deux invités et était directement allé s'installer et saluer Elizabeth en habitué de la maison. La dernière arrivée était la Comtesse d'Artois, une vielle veuve à l'air acariâtre. Avant même que Ciel ne l'ait accueilli selon les us, elle se plaignit de la présence d'un individu « suspect » dans le parc. Apparemment, Handlermänn était sorti fumer une cigarette.

Les français étaient tous assis ou accoudés à la table, un verre à la main déjà. Sebastian et Doreen se placèrent près des portes pour montrer qu'ils étaient présents pour servir, mais hors de leur intimité. Même si personne ne leur accordait le moindre regard. Ciel se plaça au centre de la pièce devant la cheminée pour faire son discours de bienvenue et les présentations.

-Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue dans notre pays et dans mon humble demeure. J'espère vivement que votre séjour vous comblera et sachez que je reste à votre disposition. Je salue bien bas M. le duc d'Orléans et son épouse d'avoir accepté mon invitation et de nous faire grâce de leur présence.

Le couple quadragénaire accepta avec un plaisir manifeste les salutations de l'anglais. Ils ne devaient pas avoir l'habitude de telles considérations.

-Je n'oublie évidemment pas son Altesse la Comtesse d'Artois. _Madame_, se permit-il de s'incliner brièvement.

La vielle dame pinça des lèvres et remit distraitement de l'ordre dans ses trop nombreux bracelets d'or et de diamants. Elle se tenait aussi droite que si elle s'était planté un balais dans le dos et observait d'un œil critique les autres invités, l'air hautain.

-Bienvenue également à M. le Vidame de Troyes. Ou dois-je vous nommer Monseigneur Évêque d'Autun ?

-Comme il vous conviendra, monsieur le Comte, répondit le vieil ecclésiastique avec un œil bienveillant.

-Je salue aussi Monsieur le Marquis du Malaquis et Mesdemoiselles ses filles.

Ciel s'arrêta là car il lui était impossible de se souvenir des prénoms pompeux et imprononçables des deux vieilles filles du noble. Maintenant qu'il les voyait, il comprenait pourquoi elles étaient toutes les deux encore célibataires à plus de trente ans. Leurs profils étaient disgracieux dû à un long nez en bec d'oiseau qui gâchait le peu de féminité que leurs traits conservaient. Mais leurs silhouettes forçaient l'étonnement et la fascination. L'aînée était aussi osseuse et que sa sœur était carrée. Pour s'empêcher de grimacer de dégoût, il détourna le regard vers le second couple.

-Monsieur le Chevalier de Montrachet, Madame.

L'homme d'un petite trentaine d'année avait un visage franc et ouvert. Il leva son verre à Ciel et lui retourna la salutation. Son épouse lui sourit et baissa les yeux sur son ventre rond. Elle avait les cheveux d'un blond si clairs qu'ils paraissaient aussi blancs que sa jolie robe sans artifice.

-Messieurs le Baron d'Imbleval et le Vicomte d'Andrésy, je vous souhaite également la bienvenue.

Il s'agissait des deux plus jeunes. D'emblée, le Baron déplut à Ciel. Il n'aimait l'avidité et l'ambition qui transperçaient son regard qui n'était pas dénué d'intelligence. Il n'était pas beau, mais possédait un charme sauvage qui devait plaire aux femmes en quête de sensations fortes. Le Lord lui trouvait l'air vulgaire malgré son ascendance nobiliaire. Le dernier devait avoir deux ou trois ans de plus que Ciel, pas plus. Il avait l'air d'un gosse arrivé dans un magasin de friandises avec son grand sourire et ses yeux brillants. Il était adossé contre la table et jouait négligemment avec son verre de vin au risque de tâcher son magnifique plastron blanc.

-Monsieur le Comte, navré de vous interrompre, fit-il avec un accent quasi-parfait en anglais. Mais je tiens à vous présenter les excuses et regrets de mon grand-père qui, malade, n'a pu répondre à votre invitation. Il m'a envoyé le représenter. Ainsi, vous avez pu constater que je ne suis pas le Vicomte, mais simplement Raoul d'Andrésy. Le Vicomte vous envoie toutes ses amitiés et espère vivement vous rendre la politesse rapidement. Nous avons une très belle demeure près des falaises d'Etretat qui devrait vous plaire, j'en suis certain.

« Bavard » pensa aussitôt Ciel. S'il savait certaines choses, il ne devrait pas être difficile à faire parler. Son long discours inutile semblait presque dire qu'il en mourrait d'envie. Il avait trouvé sa première proie. Il remercia brièvement le jeune homme pour ses paroles et excusa mécaniquement l'absence du Vicomte.

-Mesdemoiselles, Mesdames et Messieurs, permettez-moi de vous présenter Lady Elizabeth, fille du marquis de Midford.

D'un geste élégant, il tendit la main à Elizabeth pour l'aider à se relever de son fauteuil. Elle était magnifique dans sa robe rouge et or. Elle avait releva ses longues anglaises blondes en chignon comme si elle s'était coiffée pour un opéra. Elle portait un collier en or précieux, mais discret. Simple, élégante et raffinée, elle avait toujours su s'habiller. Du moment qu'elle ne choisissait pas ses habits à lui. Il la conduisit près de lui sans la lâcher.

-Ma fiancée, termina t-il en se retournant vers l'assemblée.

Les Montrachet, d'Andrésy et l'évêque ainsi que le duc et sa femme réagirent poliment, chaleureusement, avec le sourire. La vieille Comtesse détailla d'un air critique avant de hocher vaguement la tête. Elle ne devait pas avoir à redire. Le Baron jeta vaguement un regard sur Elizabeth avant de s'attarder sur le décolleté. Il revint cependant rapidement à son verre de vin. Les filles Malaquis jetaient des regards noirs à leur père. La plus jeune lui siffla à voix basse « _Tu nous avais dit qu'il était célibataire_. » sans visiblement se rendre compte que leur hôte parlait français. Le père bafouilla à propos de « _bon parti _» et lui intimida de se taire. Ciel en eut un frisson d'horreur dans le dos. Ce vieux marquis n'espérait quand même pas de le marier à une de ses hideuses filles ?

Imperturbable et souriante, Elizabeth leur fit la révérence et retourna à sa place après leur avoir souhaiter la bienvenue à son tour.

-J'aimerais également vous présenter le Docteur John Watson, un ami de la maison, termina t-il en désignant le médecin qui s'était peloté dans un coin. Et je vous souhaite à tous une excellente soirée.

À peine les présentations terminées, les bavardages allèrent bon train. Les français se rangèrent vite par infinités. Les deux couples s'étaient aussitôt installés l'un à côté de l'autre. Le Marquis et ses filles tournaient autour du Vidame et de la Comtesse d'Artois qui semblaient avoir beaucoup d'influence sur leurs pairs. Sans difficultés, Ciel avait déjà classifié la famille parmi les arrivistes. Elizabeth parlait longuement avec chacun des invités. Raoul d'Andrésy allait allégrement de groupe en groupe sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Il perdit brièvement son sourire après avoir tenté une approche auprès d'Imbleval. Le jeune homme était resté sur la canapé la mine sombre et le regard calculateur. De l'ambition le baron en avait certainement à revendre, mais il ne semblait pas social ni éduqué comme il fallait. Pour le moment, il jaugeait les autres invités, mais il passerait certainement à l'attaque un peu plus tard.

Ciel se plaisait lui-même à cet exercice d'observation. Chacun de ses invités lui semblait un livre ouvert. Le duc désargenté qui tentait de sauver les apparences et espérait un peu de considération, s'intégrer dans un monde qui aurait dû être le sien et que la République lui avait arraché. Le Chevalier et sa femme étaient visiblement très amoureux. Ils devaient s'être mariés l'année dernière au plus tard. Seul leur bonheur leur importaient, mais ils voulaient profiter de la soirée et rencontrer d'autres gens. Leurs affaires allaient bon train et leur situation économique était plus qu'honorable. Même s'ils atteignaient pas le niveau de l'ecclésiastique ou de la Comtesse. L'Évêque, sous son masque de bon prêtre, était un ambitieux qui avait profité du système pour cumuler les titres et fonctions ainsi que les rentes allant avec. Mais il avait de l'influence et du pouvoir. Il attirait les autres tel du miel au sein d'abeilles. La Comtesse d'Artois aimait l'attention que chacun lui offrait. Elle était importante et le savait. Elle était au dessus de tous et avait du mépris ou un vague intérêt pour eux. Seul le couple d'Orléans avait grâce à ses yeux pour leurs ancêtres royaux et le Vidame pour sa haute fonction religieuse. Visiblement, elle se croyait toujours dans l'Ancien Régime. Quant à Raoul d'Andrésy, il était le moins intéressant au regard de Ciel. Il n'était qu'un jeune et petit nobliau de province qui tentait de se faire une place aussi minime soit-elle. Mais il était séduisant et bien éduqué. S'il possédait une once d'intelligence, il pourrait se faire un trou en société. Mais, bien que bavard, il ne devait pas savoir grand chose en politique.

Ciel prit une coupe de champagne et s'approcha, le visage avenant, vers la Comtesse et l'Évêque. Elle était restée dans un des fauteuils les plus larges et trônait au centre de la pièce. Le jeune anglais tira une chaise et s'assit à une distance raisonnable de la vielle femme.

-Madame, votre voyage s'est-il bien pas ? s'enquit-il.

Rien en valait les banalités pour mettre à l'aise une personne. Une personne qui n'était pas la Comtesse Marie-Louise d'Artois visiblement.

-Il fut en tous points déplorables. Le temps était affreux. Ce maudit bateau tanguait tellement qu'on se serait cru dans une petite barque de pêche. Arrivée à Londres, j'ai découvert une ville d'une tristesse toute embrumée. Et ce soir, je me retrouve ici, loin des dignités de Buckingham avec un enfant au fin fond de la campagne. Êtes-vous seulement majeur, jeune homme ? Et où sont vos parents ?

-Ils sont morts, Madame, répondit sèchement Ciel. Et non, je ne suis pas encore majeur, mais je dirige les affaires familiales depuis des années et je fais parti des intimes de la Reine, _Madame la Comtesse_.

Celle-ci émit un bruit de mépris et but son vin en grimaçant. De Troyes qui se trouvait à ses côtés avait écouté la conversation l'air de rien. Il intervint cependant.

-Mes condoléances pour vos parents, Monsieur le Comte, fit-il de sa voix grave. Je dirai un chapelet à leur attention ce soir.

-Ils en seront ravis, grinça Ciel en avalant une bonne gorgée.

-Depuis quand et dans quelles horribles circonstances, mon pauvre enfant ?

-L'année de mes dix ans, il y eu un incendie, consentit à répondre brièvement Ciel. Je n'aime pas en parler, conclut-il pour ne pas s'appesantir sur le sujet.

Pendant ce temps, l'aînée du Marquis collait les basques d'Andrésy qui semblait désespéré, voir effrayé. En quête d'aide, il s'attirait seulement les regards moqueurs du Baron qui n'avait pas quitté le canapé. En passant près de Ciel et du Vidame, on entendit la maigre femme lui demandait si il avait des vues pour quelques épousailles. Le petit-fils du Vicomte semblait avoir de l'argent et un titre promis à la mort de l'aïeul. Cela suffisait pour la prédatrice qu'était Mademoiselle de Malaquis.

-_Je souhaite_, répondit Raoul, hésitant, é_pouser... la voie de Dieu. _

-_Je vous demande pardon_, bloqua la vieille fille en clignant ses yeux globuleux.

-_Oui, j'ai pour projet de devenir prêtre. Quelle meilleure vie peut espérer un homme que de servir Dieu et les miséreux ? Mon vœu serait de m'envoler vers l'Afrique et guider... Que dis-je ? Soigner ces pauvres indigènes. Vous m'imaginez, Mademoiselle Églantine ? – _Églantine et Philomène, à présent Ciel se souvenait de leurs prénoms – _La Bible à la main, assis à même le sol dans quelque case à apprendre à lire à de pauvres petits nègres lépreux. C'est mon rêve. _

-_À vrai dire, je vous imaginez ailleurs_, avoua mademoiselle du Malaquis, la tête basse.

-_Mon père_, reprit d'un ton illuminé Andrésy vers de Troyes. _Pourrais-je oser vous demander quelques conseils sur le choix de mon séminaire ? _

L'évêque manqua de s'étouffer dans sa coupe pour couvrir son fou rire. Il se reprit et apposa une main protectrice sur l'épaule du futur vicomte.

-_Bien entendu, mon fils. C'est une très sage décision. Vraiment sage et avisée_, ajouta t-il, la bouche pincée, en jetant un œil à la femme rejetée.

De son côté, Elizabeth parlait avec les deux couples. Enfin surtout avec la femme du Chevalier dont elle regardait l'alliance neuve et le ventre rond avec envie.

-Avez-vous déjà choisi des prénoms ? demandait-elle.

-Mon époux espère vivement un garçon et lui donner son prénom. Mais je dois vous avouer que je ne porte guère le prénom de Maurice dans mon coeur. J'essaie de négocier pour André ou un nom composé comme Jean-Baptiste.

-Je trouve tous ces prénoms français absolument ravissants, fondit Elizabeth. Et si c'est une fille ?

-Oh, je prie chaque soir pour une petite Mathilde !

-Ooh ! C'est trop mignon !

-Et vous, Milady ? intervint le Chevalier de Montrachet. Pour quand est prévu le mariage avec Monsieur le Comte ?

Le sourire d'Elizabeth se crispa. Elle dut prendre une grande inspiration pour retrouver son humeur joyeuse. Les mots du français avaient frappé en plein coeur de ses angoisses.

-Nous cherchons encore une date. Il est très pris ces derniers temps et nous attendons un moment plus calme.

La cadette, Philomène, se rapprochait sans finesse du Baron qui l'observait avec dégoût. Elle se penchait sur lui en tentant de faire ressortir sa poitrine plate. Il n'était pas riche, mais physiquement il lui plaisait, alors pourquoi ne pas tenter de s'amuser ?

-_Vous savez, j'ai trente-et-un ans. Malgré mon célibat, j'ai pu m'expérimenter. J'ai appris des choses. Avec la bouche. _

Elle se mordit les lèvres avec un air qu'elle voulait sexy. Le visage de marbre, d'Imbleval la regardait sans lâcher son verre. Il finit par déclarer d'un ton neutre et implacable.

-_Vous me donnez envie de vomir_.

-_Oh_, soupira t-elle.

-_Cependant, j'ai une question_, reprit le Baron, l'air pensif._ À combien s'élève votre dot ?_

Philomène sourit et se pencha pour lui murmurer le montant à l'oreille. Il haussa le sourcil.

-_Ah, oui. Quand même_, articula t-il comme s'il venait un coup en plein visage.

Ses yeux coururent sur la silhouette massive de son interlocutrice. Il semblait tiraillé par un terrible dilemme.

_-Je vais réfléchir à votre proposition, Mademoiselle_, fit-il, en pesant le pour et le contre dans la tête.

Quelques temps plus tard, le dîner fut servi dans la salle à manger. Sebastian avait placé les invités selon les groupes qui s'étaient crée durant l'apéritif. En voyant cela, Ciel sourit. Le démon s'était montré aussi observateur que lui et avait bien agi. Lui-même se trouvait en bout de table entre Elizabeth et le Vidame de Troyes. Mais il restait à une place de la Comtesse sans devoir essuyer ses reproches tout au long du repas. Après la vieille dame se trouvaient le duc et la duchesse. Le couple des Montrachet restaient à leurs côtés comme lors du début de la soirée. À côté d'Elizabeth, Sebastian avait mis le Baron d'Imbleval. Elle s'était retenu de grimacer devant ce constat. Elle aurait certainement préféré être assise avec Watson qui lui était de l'autre côté du Baron, surtout qu'il vidait trop souvent son verre. Le Marquis et ses rapaces de filles siégeaient après. Au grand dam d'Andrésy qui se tenait à l'autre bout de table. Le pauvre garçon se devait de se taire s'il ne voulait pas faire la conversion à Philomène du Malaquis. Il jetait des regards suppliants aux autres convives à qui voudrait échanger sa place. Mais personne ne lui accordait la moindre attention. Il se reporta donc sur Ciel avec la tête d'un enfant qu'on avait mis au coin sans qu'on ne lui explique les raisons. Le jeune comte n'avait jamais vu un visage aussi expressif que le sien. On devinait sans mal le fond de ses pensées et ses changements d'humeur.

Tandis que Doreen et Sebastian servaient les entrées, il engagea la conversation avec l'évêque. L'homme d'église embraya rapidement sur la politique et les différences culturelles franco-anglaises. Ciel découvrit un homme passionné et cultivé. Il semblait avoir beaucoup voyagé, notamment dans les colonies européennes. Il s'y connaissait beaucoup en politique étrangère et n'hésitait à dire le fond de sa pensée. En ce qui concerne son pays, il approuvait vigoureusement les aménagements du Baron Haussmann sous le Second Empire et encourageait la modernisation du pays. Il était déterminé et tourné vers l'avenir. Il songeait aussi sérieusement à la séparation de l'Église et de l'État. Pour lui, ce changement était indispensable à une République laïque qui serait libérée de la pression catholique. Après tout, la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen offrait la liberté de culte. La Comtesse se mêla rapidement à leur conversation. Elle n'était pas d'accord avec le Vidame et le faisait ardemment savoir.

-Le peuple a besoin d'une entité supérieure pour les guider. Ils ne savent pas ce qui est bon pour eux. Ce sont des enfants qui réagissent à l'instinct. Comme l'a prouvé la Révolution suivie des innombrables régimes. Depuis la fin de la monarchie, il n'y a plus de figure pour unir le peuple et lui montrer la voie. Il est évident à mes yeux que ce rôle incombe maintenant à l'Église dont la morale irréprochable – le Baron faillit s'en étouffer dans son verre – ne fait aucun doute. C'est son devoir. Tout à l'heure vous parliez de la Déclaration des Droits de l'Homme et du Citoyen, je ne peux m'empêcher de vous en citer aussi un bout...

-Je pense que vous pouvez lui faire confiance, la coupa vulgairement d'Imbleval dont l'œil brillait trop. Elle doit parfaitement la connaître. Après tout, elle était là quand elle a été écrite.

-Grossier personnage, clama la Comtesse.

Aussitôt, le Baron reçut le contenu du verre de Marie-Louise en pleine figure. Il ne réagit pas tout de suite. Il finit par sourire. Sans commentaire, il s'essuya sommairement le visage avec sa serviette. Il se leva en décrétant avoir besoin de « se rafraichir ». Au grand soulagement d'Elizabeth dont l'haleine puant l'alcool de son voisin indisposait. Elle en profita pour prendre des nouvelles du médecin avec qui elle n'avait pas encore eu le temps d'échanger.

Le repas se poursuivit sans accrocs . Le Chevalier de Montrachet raconta ses projets et le futur qu'il souhaitait pour son futur fils – fille ne cessait de souffler sa femme en rougissant. Avec le Duc et d'Andrésy, ils parlèrent économie et du cours des bourses. Les femmes – à part la Comtesse qui avait décidé d'épargner sa conversation à la table – conversèrent mode. Pendant ce temps, l'évêque continuait à accaparer le Comte sur le nationalisme allemand et de l'influence de Bismarck sur l'Europe.

-Dans un sens, je pense que l'on peut comparer l'effet « Bismarck » en Prusse puis dans tout l'Empire Allemand avec le Risorgimento italien. Nous sommes face à des mutations dans toute l'Europe. Les peuples se radicalisent et se recentrent sur eux-même. Certains clament qu'ils s'affirment et qu'ils suivent le chemin de la démocratie. Mais pour moi nous allons tout droit vers un conflit. Un conflit majeur qui pourrait changer le visage du continent. Un peu comme les guerres napoléonienne au début du siècle. Je suis certain que le vingtième siècle bouleversera tout ce que nous connaissons. Après, Bismarck est-il l'allégorie allemande de Garibaldi ?

Au début de la conversation, Ciel ne prêtait qu'une oreille distraite au Vidame, mais il avait ranimé son attention. C'était exactement ce genre d'analyses qui intéresserait la Reine. Il abandonna son assiette pour se pencher vers son interlocuteur. Il lui répondit :

-Je ne pense pas du tout que l'on puisse comparer Garibaldi et Bismarck. La réunification italienne fut le fruit d'une guerre civile en premier lieu. Celle de l'Allemagne seulement de négociations. Officielles ou officieuses.

-Pensez-vous que c'est une bonne chose ? Qu'un état aussi puissant que la Prusse possède maintenant tout un empire sous sa coupe ? L'Allemagne est un pays aussi grand que puissant. Nous avons un passé lourd et des frontières communes avec eux et la plupart de mes concitoyens ne voient pas cette unification d'un très bon œil. Ils ont peur.

-Pensez-vous qu'il ait été sage de rendre ses terres à la France après Napoléon Ier ? Ou de la laisser poursuivre son expansion à travers de riches et nombreuses colonies ?

-Avouez au moins qu'en ce qui concerne les colonies, vous, les Anglais, vous taillez la part du lion, rit l'évêque.

-Vous parliez d'un conflit imminent, Monsieur de Troyes. Vous craignez une nouvelle guerre franco-allemande ?

-C'est inévitable. Ce ne serait-ce que suite au conflit Alsace-Lorraine. Mais lorsqu'elle éclatera, elle risque d'entrainer toute l'Europe. Que dis-je ? Le monde. Voyez l'étendue des colonies.

-Un conflit mondial accompagné des nouvelles artilleries serait horriblement meurtrier.

-Apocalyptique, renchérit le Vidame. Pire que les guerres napoléoniennes. Des deux empires rassemblés. Des centaines de millier, voir de millions, de morts.

-Et selon vous, cette guerre arrivera à cause de l'Alsace-Lorraine ? C'est impensable.

-Ces régions ne sont qu'un prétexte parmi tant d'autres. Je le sens, je le vois, Monsieur le Comte, confia le français le souffle court, la moindre étincelle et ce sera la moitié du monde qui explosera. Nous sommes une bombe à retardement.

-Et à votre avis, poursuivit Ciel sans perdre sa mission de vue, le Royaume-Uni et la France seront ennemis ou alliés ?

-Tout dépendra de ce qui se passe à Londres en ce moment, mon jeune ami. N'est-ce pas pour cela que nous sommes là ? chuchota le Vidame. L'Allemagne, elle, a déjà l'Autriche-Hongrie et l'Italie. Tout dépendra aussi de l'indécise Russie.

Ciel fut distrait de la conversation par le rire d'Elizabeth. Intrigué, il se retourna et croisa le regard de Raoul d'Andrésy. Surpris, il sursauta légèrement et se reprit aussitôt.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là, vous ? demanda t-il avant de se rendre compte de son impolitesse.

Mais le jeune homme ne lui en tint pas rigueur et lui expliqua son avancée de cinq chaises calmement et avec le sourire.

-Ce cher baron ne réapparaissant pas, je me suis permis d'échanger nos assiettes et places. À la grande joie de Mademoiselle Philomène par ailleurs qui attend avec impatience son retour. Et à présent, je me trouve à tenir la conversation à votre charmante fiancée. Vous êtes un homme chanceux, Monsieur le Comte. Elle est tout à fait délicieuse.

Le sourire d'Elizabeth s'agrandit aux compliments. Il fallait dire que Ciel ne lui en faisait pas souvent. Déjà d'Andrésy se tournait vers Watson qui n'avait presque pas décrocher mot de la soirée.

-Excusez-moi, monsieur, mais vous vous appelez bien John Watson ? Le Comte a évoqué votre nom au début de la réception.

Étonné qu'on lui parle, le docteur fronça les sourcils et hocha la tête.

-Je me doute que votre nom doit être extrêmement répandu, mais je ne résiste pas à l'envie de vous demander s'il s'agit bien de vous.

-De moi ? répéta Watson sans comprendre. Je suis bien moi, mais que voulez-vous dire ?

-Est-ce bien vous le Docteur Watson qui a rédigé et publié les affaires du détective Sherlock Holmes ?

-Oui, c'est bien moi, affirma Watson qui avait violemment pâli.

Ses doigts blanchis se resserraient douloureusement autour de sa fourchette.

-M. Holmes n'avait pas d'admirateur plus fervent que moi. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre sa tragique disparition. Malgré le retard, je vous présente mes plus sincères condoléances pour votre ami.

-Merci, s'étouffa l'ancien biographe. Excusez-moi.

Sans autre mot, il quitta précipitamment la table. Interloqué, le futur vicomte le suivit du regard. Il reporta son attention sur le couple de fiancés.

-Ai-je dit quelque chose qu'il ne fallait pas ?

**000**

Bard posa le plat de légumes que Sebastian lui avait dit de réchauffer. Il le regarda avec fierté. Même les bords n'étaient pas roussis. Peut-être parviendrait-il à refaire de la cuisine sans utiliser d'arme un jour. Il s'essuya les mains. Les desserts étaient au frais, il avait fini son travail. Il n'avait qu'à attendre que le majordome et Doreen ne viennent chercher les plats.

-Alors, tu as réussi à fuir les nobles et leur dîner ? fit-il amusé à Watson qui était avachi sur une chaise à côté du plan de travail.

-Fuir ? Échapper serait plus juste, le corrigea t-il en avalant les restes du rôti mollement. Je n'en pouvais plus. Ce n'est pas ma place. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi Ciel m'y a invité. Je ne sers qu'à occuper une chaise. Et quand ce gamin s'est mis à me parler de Holmes... Bref, je me suis tiré.

-Ouais, le coup dur. Je comprends. Mais d'où ils sortent tous ces mangeurs de grenouilles ?

-J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche.

-On fait une partie de cartes ?

-D'accord, fit Watson en repoussant son assiette.

Bard alla chercher un jeu et ils s'installèrent. Au bout d'un moment, Watson se demandait si les convives avaient fini de manger. Cela faisait un bout de temps que Sebastian était repassé pour prendre les gâteaux. Le majordome n'avait fait aucun commentaire sur la présence du médecin en cuisines. À croire qu'il faisait à présent parti du décors.

L'horloge sonnait onze heures du soir. Avec une grimace, le docteur massa sa nuque. Ils jouaient depuis deux heures maintenant. Il songeait sérieusement à aller se coucher et au diable la réception. Mais l'évènement qui déclencha tout le retint sur sa chaise. Un hurlement strident de femme. Elle criait des mots en français et semblait se faire entendre dans tout le manoir.

-_Au voleur ! À l'assassin ! On m'a volé mes bijoux !_

**000**

-_Au voleur ! À l'assassin ! On m'a volé mes bijoux !_

L'assemblée s'était figée en entendant ces mots. C'était la voix de la Comtesse. Celle-ci était partie se coucher plus tôt car elle se prétendait fatiguée par le voyage. Les Malaquis aussi avaient quitté la réception après le dîner, suivis par le Vidame. Les derniers restants faisaient une partie de billard quand les mots de la vieille dame avaient retenti.

Ciel fut le premier à réagir. Il monta rapidement les escaliers. Sebastian le rejoignit sortant des sous-sols. Il entendit d'autres pas derrière lui. La Comtesse en chemise de nuit hurlait à s'en briser la voix sur le pas de sa porte.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Ciel en s'arrêta devant elle.

-Ça ne se voit pas ? Vous êtes sourd ? On m'a dépouillée ! Mes bijoux que j'avais laissés dans mes bagages : envolés ! Mes diamants ! Ils valaient des milliers de francs.

Ciel la dépassa et rentra dans la chambre. Les valises de la Comtesse étaient au pied de son lit, ouvertes. Une boite à bijoux dépassait de l'une d'elle. Plusieurs colliers, bagues et autres y étaient encore, mais certains compartiments – les plus petits – étaient vides. Au milieu, une carte de visite. Ciel la prit et lu _Arsène Lupin_.

* * *

**Notes d'auteurs : **

Risorgimento (renaissance en italien) : désigne la réunification de l'Italie. Avant le milieu du dix-neuvième siècle, l'Italie était composée de plusieurs royaumes indépendants. Suite à des annexions et guerres d'indépendances contre l'Autriche-Hongrie principalement, les royaumes sont devenue un seul pays. Guiseppe Garibaldi, général et homme politique, est devenue une figure de l'indépendance et réunification italienne en combattant notamment contre l'Autriche-Hongrie avec Mazzini. Résumé grossier, je l'admets. Si ça intéresse certains, Google et les bibliothèques sont vos amis.

Otto Von Bismark : homme politique prussien puis allemands. Avant l'Allemagne était un empire constitué de plusieurs royaumes (le plus grand et plus puissant était la Prusse dans le nord-est). Bismark est à l'origine de l'unification et a mis le roi de Prusse, Alexandre Ier, sur le trône de l'empire allemand. Il a aussi participé à l'augmentation du nationalisme allemand. Ce sont d'ailleurs les montées nationalistes dans les différents pays qui ont poussé au conflit et à al tension jusqu'en 1914. Même réflexion que sur l'Italie.

Ces évènements ont eu lieu de la moitié du dix-neuvième siècle à la fin des années 1880.

La majorité à cette époque était de vint-et-un ans pour être plus claire par rapport à l'âge de certains personnages. Le baron a donc vint-et-un ans tout rond. Et Raoul d'Andrésy entre dix-neuf et vingt ans.

Il n'y a pas eu beaucoup d'actions, mais c'est juste une partie présentation. La première enquête démarre dans deux semaines. On se revoit le lundi sept janvier.


	2. Le Cambrioleur, amateur de bijoux 2

**Réponses aux reviews :  
**

**Cyanhi8 : **Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! Heureuse de constater que la fic a l'air de plaire dès le début. Pour Elizabeth, tu le sauras durant la fic, mais plus loin et pas dès le début. Merci encore et bonne lecture !**  
**

**Notes d'auteur :** Désolée pour le léger retard. j'ai eu des soucis d'Internet. Mais voici la seconde partie. l'enquête commence. Bonne lecture !

P.S : Les dialogues en italiques sont toujours prononcés en français.

* * *

**Chapitre I : Le Cambrioleur, amateur de bijoux (2/4)**

-_On m'a volé mes bijoux ! Il y en avait pour plus de dix milles francs ! Faites quelque chose ! Appelez la maréchaussée !_ s'égosillait la Comtesse.

-_Déjà Scotland Yard. Ils ont plus de chances de venir,_ marmonna d'Andrésy, caché derrière le duc d'Orléan.

Ciel avait beau tourner et retourner la carte, rien d'autre n'apparaissait outre ces deux mots mystérieux. Arsène Lupin. Qui était-ce ? Le voleur semblait le plus évident. Mais quel voleur était suffisamment idiot pour laisser sa carte de visite sur le lieu du crime ? Était-ce un message délivré à la victime ? Le nom était francophone. Il fallait demander à ses invités si l'un d'eux avait déjà entendu parler de cet homme. Il se releva sans quitter la signature des yeux. Mme d'Artois continuait de s'étendre sur la perte inestimable de ses bijoux dont elle ne cessait de rabâcher le prix pourtant.

-Excusez-moi, s'imposa Ciel avec difficultés.

Il leva la main, mettant la carte à la vue de tous.

-C'était dans la boite à bijoux de la Comtesse. Quelqu'un connait-il cet Arsène Lupin ?

Le silence fit place aux bavardages et plaintes. Certains se regardaient avec crainte comme si on leur avait annoncé une catastrophe éminente. L'évêque fut le premier à se remettre.

-C'est un voleur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il laisse une carte comme celle-là. Il sévit depuis deux ou trois ans. C'est étonnant qu'il soit en Angleterre.

-Il y a quelques mois, il a dérobé la totalité de sa fortune à un couple. Il y en avait pour quinze cent francs, poursuivit le Chevalier en étreignant sa femme, protecteur.

-Ce n'était pas cent millions ? le mit en doute du Malaquis.

-Qu'importe ! Les Imbert ont perdu la raison et ont disparu. Nous n'avons plus jamais eu de leur nouvelle. D'autres rumeurs prétendent qu'ils ont été tué par le voleur. Depuis, Lupin est recherché activement à Paris. C'est vraiment le coup qui l'a fait sortir de l'ombre.

-Il est assez logique qu'il ait quitté la France pour quelques temps après avoir dérobé une telle fortune, fit Ciel, pensif. Mais ce ne peut être un hasard qu'il soit là. Ce vol était prémédité. Il guettait. Il vous a sûrement suivi depuis Londres, voir même depuis chez vous.

-Peu importe que ce petit escroc m'est ou pas suivie ! Je veux récupérer mes bijoux !

-Sebastian, appela Ciel en se frayant un chemin parmi ses invités.

Le majordome apparut derrière la foule.

-Fais fermer toutes les issues. Que Handlermänn fouille le parc avec Bard. Doreen et toi, vous vous chargerez du manoir. Il faut que j'appelle la police. Pendant ce temps, s'il vous plait, évitez d'entrer dans la pièce. Il reste peut-être des indices. Ne déplacez rien. Je vous rejoins dans la salle de billard.

Il traversa le groupe. Il calqua son pas sur celui de Sebastian et ils quittèrent l'étage ensemble.

-Ainsi, nous avons un voleur qui est parvenu à rentrer. Étrange, je ne l'ai pas senti, confia le démon.

-Tu es certain que ton... « radar à humains » n'est pas défectueux ?

-Je sens chaque présence dans cette maison. Et où chaque personne se trouve. Ce Lupin n'est plus là ou...

-Il fait parti des invités, compléta Ciel.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au milieu des escaliers. Chacun de leur côté, ils vérifièrent les environs. Il n'y avait personne. Sebastian sentait que les invités s'étaient répartis. Certains se trouvaient déjà au billard, les autres demeuraient là où ils les avaient laissés.

-C'est possible qu'un humain ou une autre créature..., commença Ciel.

-Non.

-Il fait forcément parti des invités. Doreen fouillera le manoir seule en ce cas pour faire illusion. Je surveillerai ceux qui resteront avec moi. Toi, garde un œil sur ceux qui iront se coucher. J'essaierai de réunir les alibis de chacun et de les vérifier. Notamment d'Imbleval. Il n'est resté qu'au début du repas. Il faut que je fasse aussi des recherches sur ce Lupin.

Comme réagissant à un geste convenu, Sebastian termina de descendre les marches et partit en direction des appartements des serviteurs. Ciel remonta à l'étage. Dans la salle de billard l'attendaient déjà le duc d'Orléan, le vidame de Troyes et le marquis du Malaquis. En refermant la porte, il aperçut d'Andrésy effondré dans un fauteuil près du feu. Il manquait six personnes sur ses onze invités. Sans lui laisser le temps de souffler, le marquis lui demanda aussitôt quand la police arriverait. Ciel serra les dents. Il avait oublié de prévenir Scotland Yard. Il avait tellement pris l'habitude de diriger ses enquêtes qu'il en effaçait l'existence des autorités officielles. Il espérait que Sebastian ait l'esprit de téléphoner.

-Ils n'arriveront que demain matin, improvisa t-il.

Le vieil homme eut un sifflement de mépris.

-D'ici là, ce sale petit cabotin a le temps de quitter le pays avec dix mille francs dans ses bagages. Dix milles francs, vous rendez-vous compte de la somme ?

-N'ayez crainte, M. le Marquis, j'ai le sens de l'argent. Où sont mesdemoiselles vos filles ? Et tous les autres ? J'aurais cru que la Comtesse serait la première ici.

-Madame de Montrachet se sentait souffrante et son époux a préféré rester auprès d'elle. Ils sont dans leurs appartements, expliqua le duc d'Orléan. Ma femme a tenu à être avec eux. Elle s'inquiète car Madame de Montrachet est enceinte. Quant à la Comtesse, elle semble décidée à camper dans le couloir tant qu'on ne lui aura pas ramené l'intégralité de ses bijoux.

-Mes filles n'ont pas leur place dans une telle situation. Je les ai envoyées se coucher. Quant au Baron d'Imbleval, il est introuvable.

Le visage replet du marquis se tordit en un sourire mauvais. Il se permit même de ricaner.

-Il ne me fait pas de doute que ce n'est pas un hasard. Vu l'état de sa fortune, il est sans doute attiré par tout ce qui brille. Il se sera fourvoyé avec ce Lupin ou pire s'agit-il de lui.

-Sauf votre respect, Monsieur le Marquis, l'interrompit fermement Ciel. Il est encore trop tôt pour formuler de tels soupçons.

-Il est temps pour quoi alors ?

-Attendre la police.

-Ils n'arriveront jamais à temps. Imbleval ou qui que ce soit d'autre a certainement déjà quitter le manoir.

-Que proposez-vous donc ? intervint pour la première fois le Vidame. Que l'on mène une chasse aux sorcières contre le baron ? Et s'il est innocent ? Le coupable a certainement déjà fui. Nous ne pouvons retenir personne avant que les autorités n'interviennent.

-Et s'il était encore là ? insista du Malaquis.

-Mes serviteurs fouillent le manoir en ce moment-même, indiqua Ciel. Si quelqu'un se cache, ils le trouveront.

-Dix milles francs courent dans la nature et cela n'a pas l'air de vous inquiéter.

-Ce ne sont pas les vôtres. La Comtesse serait plus à mène de se plaindre.

-Nous pouvons réfléchir à ce qui s'est passé ensemble, marmonna le duc.

-Pardon ?

-Le voleur a agi à un moment. Peut-être a t-il eu des témoins et l'un d'entre nous aurait vu quelque chose. En revoyant toute la soirée peut-être aurons-nous des indices sur le voleur. Ce sera déjà du travail en moins pour la police et ils seront alors plus rapides.

-En bref, vous suggérez de commencer les interrogatoires dès maintenant, résuma Ciel.

-Excellente idée ! clama le Marquis. Je n'ai rien à cacher. Commençons dès maintenant.

Le jeune comte retint un sourire. Lui qui craignait de perdre du temps en subtilités pour les questionner, on lui servait l'excuse parfaite pour accomplir sa tâche sans embûche. Il se plaça d'autorité dans le centre de la pièce. Les autres hommes étaient autours du billard, excepté d'Andrésy qui n'avait pas bougé de son fauteuil. C'était étonnant de le voir soudain si silencieux et discret. À la lueur du feu, Ciel lui trouvait l'air malade. Il espérait presque qu'il n'ait pas digéré quelque chose et qu'il se tairait jusqu'à demain.

-Bien, ressassons-nous la soirée par ordre chronologique.

-Au tout début de la soirée, nous étions tous ensembles. Nous attendions dans le salon. Une fois tous là, nous sommes restés dans le salon, se souvint le Vidame. Enfin, nous sommes allés diner. Outre les serviteurs, nous ne nous sommes pas quittés des yeux. Je doute que Lupin soit passé par les pièces que nous occupions. C'est après que nous nous sommes séparés.

-En premier, il y a eu le Baron qui a quitté la table alors que nous n'en étions qu'à l'entrée.

La voix légèrement cassée d'Andrésy fit se retourner Ciel. Il était vrai qu'Imbleval était parti très tôt.

-La Comtesse venait de lui jeter son verre à la figure, poursuivait le jeune homme sans quitter les flammes des yeux. Il est sorti pour se nettoyer, mais n'est pas revenu.

-Et il demeure introuvable, tonna le marquis. Il aura profité du dîner pour fouiller dans les affaires de la Comtesse et la dérober. Peut-être a t-il même agi par vengeance car elle l'aura humilié.

Ciel secoua la tête.

-Le vol était prémédité. La chambre était parfaitement en ordre. On n'a pas fouillé. Le voleur savait où se trouvait les bijoux et les a soigneusement choisis.

-En ce cas, peut-être a t-il provoqué la Comtesse pour justement aller voler les bijoux, suggéra Raoul.

-Là, clama du Malaquis en montrant le futur vicomte. Tout accuse d'Imbleval. Comme c'est étonnant !

-Poursuivons la soirée, l'interrompit Ciel. Les plats sont arrivés. Avant le dessert, c'est le docteur Watson qui a quitté la table.

-C'est vrai, se rendit compte le duc. D'ailleurs, où est votre ami ?

-Peut-être en cuisines. De toute façon, mes serviteurs le retrouveront. Fin du repas. Monsieur le marquis, vous et vos filles, êtes partis de votre côté. Où étiez-vous ?

-Nous nous sommes retirés dans nos appartements. Philomène se sentait fiévreuse. Sa sœur et moi l'avions raccompagnée. Je suis resté avec Églantine et nous parlions entre père et fille.

Certainement pour savoir si elle avait réussi à harponner d'Andrésy. Mais cette pensée Ciel la garda pour lui.

-Ensuite, nous sommes aller ici même, poursuivit le duc. Nous faisions tous une partie. Monsieur l'évêque est parti se coucher.

-Oui, c'est bien cela, confirma l'intéressé. Il était presque dix heures. Je me sentais las. Je ne suis plus si jeune, voyez-vous. Et malheureusement, je n'ai rien vu ni entendu. Mais la Comtesse s'était retirée avant moi.

-J'avais oublié, s'exclama Louis d'Orléan. Juste après dîner, comme Monsieur le Marquis. Il faudrait vérifier si elle a immédiatement rejoint sa chambre. Si c'est le cas, le vol se serait produit avant dix heures. Sinon, entre son arrivée et le moment de la découverte.

-Si elle est rentrée immédiatement, ce ne peut être qu'Imbleval, persistait le Marquis en sortant un cigare de sa poche.

Il le sentit brièvement avant le caser entre ses dents et de l'allumer. Ciel pensait. Imbleval semblait plus que suspect. C'était un ambitieux et manquait d'argent. Il avait eu des mots avec la Comtesse et avait disparu peu avant l'heure probable du vol. Il fallait le retrouver. Il donnerait bien l'ordre immédiat à Sebastian – après voir vérifier qu'il avait pensé à prévenir Scotland Yard – mais il ne pouvait décemment pas le faire devant ses invités ni les quitter. Il allait devoir prendre son mal en patience et feinter.

Il avait bien avancé. Il avait déjà les alibis des du Marquis, du Vidame. Le Duc était avec lui au billard, ainsi qu'Andrésy. Il fallait vérifier si la Comtesse avait fait un détour ou pas avant d'arriver dans sa chambre pour déterminer l'heure du vol. Mais surtout il fallait retrouver Imbleval.

Mais il ne pouvait quitter ses invités sans attirer des soupçons ou tout du moins des questions. Autant les entrainer avec lui. Peut-être seraient-ils même utiles.

-Il faut aller demander à la Comtesse quand elle est revenue dans sa chambre. De plus, il n'est guère prudent de laisser les femmes seules. Si le voleur est encore ici et qu'il devient violent...

-Ô Dieu du ciel ! s'exclama le duc. Vous avez raison. Retournons à l'étage.

C'était si facile. Jouer sur la peur et les intérêts des autres. Ils quittèrent la salle d'un seul mouvement.

**000**

-Qu'est-ce qui passe ? C'était quoi ces cris ? demanda aussitôt Bard sur les nerfs.

Sebastian venait de revenir en cuisines après avoir reçu les ordres de Ciel. Bard et Watson n'avaient pas bougé malgré la tentation. Doreen Laggen, elle, avait eu assez d'esprit pour les rejoindre dès qu'elle avait compris que quelque chose se tramait. Elle avait réussi à rameter Handlermänn qui s'était déjà couché. La servante demeurait parfaitement droite et silencieuse contre un mur. Le cuisinier s'était relevé d'un bond de sa chaise, la faisant tomber au passage. Watson s'appuyait sur le comptoir, les mains crispées sur l'émail. Mais Sebastian le connaissait suffisamment pour savoir qu'il n'y avait aucune peur, mais seulement qu'il contenait son excitation. Depuis le décès de Holmes, le docteur était en manque de sensations fortes. Plus d'une fois, il avait participé à leurs enquêtes. Handlermänn se balançait négligemment sur une chaise, son œil encore rouge de sommeil.

Le diable de majordome passa un rapide coup d'oeil sur ses troupes. Il leur expliqua la situation, le vol des bijoux. Durant son récit, il surprit Watson redoubler d'attention. Contrairement à Bard, qui semblait s'en désintéresser en s'allumant une cigarette. Doreen ne bougea pas un cil et ne changea pas d'expression. Quant à Handlermänn, Sebastian était certain qu'il en avait profité pour se rendormir. Les ignorant, il donna ses ordres d'un ton sec et sans appel.

-Doreen, tu fouilles chaque recoin du manoir. Si jamais, tu vois quelqu'un ou quelque chose, tu m'appelles.

La femme hocha lentement la tête, ses yeux sombres et cernés plantés au dessus de l'épaule de son supérieur.

-Bard, Rudolf, vous, vous vous occupez des jardins et tout ce qui est extérieur.

-Ouais, ça marche, marmonna le cuistot en tirant une bouffée de fumée. Hé, le boche, réveille-toi ! C'est l'heure de bosser.

N'obtenant aucune réaction, il donna un coup de pied dans la chaise, manquant de faire renverser le jardinier. Cette fois, il ouvrit l'œil et tourna sa face de rapace vers lui. Il émit un grognement de mécontentement.

-Y a pas de « grrr » qui tienne, cracha Bard. Debout. Faut qu'on fouille les jardins.

Handlermänn fronça les sourcils, ne semblant pas comprendre. Le cuisinier l'entendit vaguement répéter le mot « jardins ». Cachant son exaspération, Sebastian résuma ses ordres en allemand.

-Moi, je suis sûr qu'il comprend ce qu'on dit depuis le temps, contra Bard. Hein, connard ? ajouta t-il en forçant son accent américain.

Il évita de justesse le coup de poing de l'Allemand. Il n'eut pas le temps de peser ses propos par un magnifique « je l'avais bien dit » que Sebastian les saisit chacun par le col et les poussa hors de la cuisine.

-Vous vous battrez demain. Ce soir, vous exécutez les ordres ensemble et avec le sourire. Maintenant, DEHORS !

Il entendit les pas trainant des deux hommes remonter le couloir. Il ne manqua pas non plus Handlermänn marmonner en allemand qu'il était soupe au lait ces derniers temps. Tel un fantôme, Doreen lui passa devant afin de commencer les étages. Au moins, il y en avait une qui ne faisait pas d'histoire.

-Et moi, que puis-je faire ? s'enquit Watson en se plaçant devant lui.

-Le maître n'a rien ajouté à votre propos, répondit Sebastian en levant un sourcil. Vous êtes un invité, docteur. Je pense qu'il serait sage d'aller vous coucher.

-Non, je n'y tiens pas, refusa l'invité. Par contre, je tiens à vous aider à coincer ce voleur.

-Si tel est votre désir, vous pouvez aider Doreen.

Watson grimaça en regardant dans la direction qu'avait prise la femme de chambre.

-Heu... je ne pourrais pas plutôt faire équipe avec Bard, hasarda t-il.

-Bard est déjà avec Rudolf. Doreen est seule.

Watson sembla se résigner. Mais avant de quitter enfin les lieux, il se saisit d'un couteau et l'enfourna dans sa veste.

-Je préfère prendre mes précautions, se justifia t-il devant l'air perplexe de Sebastian.

Il se précipita ensuite vers les escaliers. Sebastian allait le suivre quand un « Hoho » se fit entendre. Il eut un sourire blasé. Il avait oublié Tanaka qui buvait son thé dans un coin.

-Monsieur Tanaka, pourriez-vous surveiller la cuisine, proposa t-il d'un ton léger. Prenez autant de thé qu'il vous plaira.

Un nouveau « hoho » accueillit ses paroles. Tranquillement, Sebastian quitta à son tour les sous-sols. Tous les serviteurs étaient en place et il avait même un volontaire. Il était temps d'aller à son tour se placer sur ce nouvel échiquier.

En chemin, il se dit que son maître avait peut-être oublié de prévenir la police. Ce serait tout lui, voulant tout contrôler. Mais ses invités ne comprendraient pas que Scotland Yard ne soit pas averti. Il se dirigea donc vers le téléphone qui trônait dans un couloir. Il composa presque par réflexe le numéro de la police. Une opératrice lui répondit aussitôt. Ils ne devaient pas avoir beaucoup d'appels à cette heure-là. Il demanda directement à avoir Randall. On lui demanda de patienter. Une ou deux minutes plus tard, la voix ensommeillée du directeur se fit entendre.

-Allô ? grogna t-il plus qu'il ne prononça.

-Bonsoir, M. Randall. C'est Sebastian Michaelis, le majordome de la famille Phantomhive.

-Oh, non, gémit le vieil homme. Il faut vraiment que je prenne ma retraite. Que voulez-vous ?

-Nous avons été victime d'un cambriolage. Le voleur semble toujours être sur la propriété. Nous avons besoin que vous nous envoyez des hommes.

-Impossible, pas avant demain matin.

-Le voleur risque de fuir.

-Qu'il s'enfuit. Mes enquêteurs sont tous au lit. Le temps d'en réveiller et qu'ils se rendent sur place, nous serons le lendemain matin. Vous pouvez pas vous en charger vous-même ?

-Impossible, nous avons des invités.

-Il faut toujours qu'il se passe des trucs louches lors de vos réceptions chez vous.

Sebastian eut un sourire indulgent en pensant à cette soirée ponctuée par d'étranges meurtres. Finalement, cela s'était bien terminé.

-Que savez-vous que je les mette au parfum le plus vite possible ? poursuivit Randall d'un ton las.

Sebastian lui parla rapidement des français puis décrit le déroulement de la soirée jusqu'au cri de la comtesse. Il lui exposa qu'il s'agissait de bijoux et de leur valeur.

-Tout cela m'a l'air bien basique, commenta le directeur.

-Le voleur a fait preuve d'autant d'audace que d'originalité, ajouta le majordome. Il a laissé sa carte de visite.

-Comment ça ?

-Une carte avec son nom. Arsène Lupin.

-Arsène Lupin ? répéta Randall, pensif. Ça me dit quelque chose. Il faut que je vérifie. Attendez.

À travers le combiné, Sebastian l'entendit se lever de son lit et s'éloigner. Des bruits de papiers et de tiroirs lui parvinrent pendant quelques minutes. Enfin, les pas de Randall résonnèrent, se rapprochèrent. On reprit le téléphone.

-Affaire du coffre des Imbert il y a dix mois. Complicité de vols et meurtres, association de malfaiteurs et crimes en bande organisée avec la Comtesse de Cagliostro il y a un an et demi. Vol des Goussot il y a sept mois. Ainsi qu'une dizaine de plus ou moins gros vols. Le tout en moins de deux ans. Il est prolifique.

-D'où tenez-vous toutes ces informations, Lord Randall ?

-Du Quai des Orfèvres. Entre polices, on s'échange des informations sur des criminels qui pourraient traverser les frontières. Et visiblement c'est le cas de ce Lupin. Par contre, aucune description. Ou plutôt une vingtaine de descriptions différentes. Il est dit jeune et vieux, gros et mince, blond et brun. Bref, tout s'oppose et rien ne correspond.

-Il doit bien y avoir des points communs pourtant.

-La méthode utilisée, le niveau de la ruse, la façon de manipuler ses victimes. Même sa voix semble se modifier avec ses apparences. Il est très doué le gaillard. Je soupçonne une bande personnellement. C'est impossible pour un seul homme de se grimer autant.

-Ce n'est pas impossible, approuva Sebastian. Qu'importe le déguisement, il demeure toujours des points qui concordent. Un regard, une tâche de naissance, une cicatrice, une façon de se tenir, une implantation des cheveux. On ne peut pas effacer totalement son apparence originelle. Qu'ils soient plusieurs à prendre le rôle de cet Arsène Lupin est une théorie intéressante. C'est également ce que pense la police française ?

-Certains juges oui, notamment mon homologue Dieuzy, le chef de la Sureté. Mais l'inspecteur chargé de l'affaire affirme qu'il s'agit d'un seul homme, mais il n'a aucune preuve. Une intuition apparemment.

-Qu'importe pour le moment. Il y a eu vol. Qu'il y ait un ou deux voleurs, nous les trouverons.

-Je vous envoie des hommes. Ils arriveront demain midi au plus tard, capitula Randall.

-Parfait. Bonne nuit, Lord Randall.

Le directeur grommela dans sa moustache avant de raccrocher brutalement. Sebastian reposa le combiné, pensif. Si les soupçons de Randall s'avéraient juste, cela changeait toute la donne. Ils étaient partis du fait qu'il y avait un voleur dissimulé parmi leurs invités. Mais s'il s'agissait d'une bande, il était possible que plusieurs se soient cachés sous une fausse identité. Certes, d'Imbleval semblait le suspect le plus probable. Mais s'ils étaient plusieurs, chaque homme voyageant seul était suspect en plus du Baron. Le Vidame qui semblait très perspicace et s'était rapproché sans mal des personnes influentes et du maître de maison. Raoul d'Andrésy aussi était seul, ni femme ni enfant. S'il était avec le Vidame, cela expliquait les écarts d'âge dans les descriptions d'Arsène Lupin. Cela faisait trois suspects.

De plus, cherchant à brouiller les pistes, la bande pouvait avoir embarqué des femmes pour se protéger des soupçons. Les filles du Marquis allaient à droite et à gauche, insistant sur deux des suspects. Il était possible qu'elles servaient à faire passer des messages en toute discrétion à travers leurs vulgaires tentatives de séduction. Le Marquis semblait assez machiavélique pour cela. Ce qui doublerait le nombre. Mais les couples ne devaient pas être mis de côté. En vérité, outre la victime, tout le monde pouvait être coupable. Si la cible, Mme la Comtesse, était seule, il serait aisé pour la bande de se protéger les uns et les autres en se fournissant des alibis en béton.

Sebastian soupira. L'affaire pouvait être nettement plus complexe qu'elle paraissait s'ils étaient plusieurs. Mais si Lupin était seul, qui était-ce ? Le Baron ? Trop simple. Peut-être était-il complice, mais il voyait mal un homme qui avait échappé à la police durant plus d'un an faire des erreurs pareilles. D'Imbleval serait là pour les distraire de la vraie piste. Ou alors s'agit-il que d'une coïncidence. Mais alors qui portait un masque ?

Il avait observé les invités durant la réception et le repas. Tous semblaient assez naturels. Autant qu'on pouvait l'être à une soirée mondaine. Il se méfiait de l'évêque. Vu son influence et son intelligence, il pouvait se montrer un bon coupable. Qui oserait arrêter un homme d'église sans preuve ? Et ils n'avaient aucune preuve. De plus, il était parmi les seuls à qui la Comtesse adressait la parole. Mais il était resté tout le dîner. Il n'aurait pas eu le temps de voler. Seul le Baron aurait pu en vérité.

Était-ce donc aussi simple ? Suffisait-il que de retrouver d'Imbleval ? Dans ce cas, où pouvait-il se cacher ?

Sebastian eut un sourire amusé. Vraiment cette affaire simple en apparence se révélait très distrayante au final. Il avait hâte de voir le vrai visage d'Arsène Lupin. Car qu'importait le maquillage, un homme ne pouvait dissimuler la nature de son âme.

Il faudrait qu'il fasse part de toutes ces réflexions dès qu'il se retrouverait seul avec son jeune maître.

**000**

Les hommes avaient rassemblé les femmes dans la chambre du Duc et de la Duchesse d'Orléans. À leur tour, elles subirent les questions. Toutes s'y prêtèrent au jeu sans faire de difficultés. À l'exception de la Comtesse qui n'en rata pas une pour critiquer la sécurité, leurs questions, leur organisation, leurs chaussures et tout ce qui pouvait être critiquable.

Anne-Sophie d'Orléans confirma les paroles de son époux. Tout comme les de Montrachet. Elizabeth se souvenait parfaitement de la soirée. Elle remit sans soucis chaque départ et changement de salle de la réception dans l'ordre avec heure à la clé. Elle-même était demeurée avec les derniers invités dans la salle de billard. Ne savant pas jouer, elle se rappelait sans problème que le vicomte lui avait proposé un petit cours rapide. Il avait été rejoint par Maurice de Montrachet qui semblait plus que pointilleux sur la manière de tenir une queue. Les filles du Marquis acquiescèrent les propos de leur père. Philomène s'était couchée. Sa sœur s'était cloitrée dans sa chambre et discutait avec son paternel. Quant à la Comtesse, exténuée par son horrible voyage, elle s'était éclipsée dès la fin du dîner. Non, elle n'avait pas vérifié immédiatement ses bijoux. Elle était partie se rafraichir. Ce n'était que lorsqu'elle avait ouvert sa valise pour se saisir de ses affaires de nuit qu'elle avait aperçu le coffret ouvert et vide.

Dans sa tête, Ciel nota les départ et heures de ses invités.

Gaspard d'Imbleval était parti au tout début du repas. Il ne devait pas être huit heures.

John Watson avait quitté la table durant le diner vers huit heures et demi. Neuf heures au plus tard.

Enfin dès le dessert avalé, ce fut le Marquis Ignace du Malquis et sa progéniture. Neuf heures et demi voir dix heures moins le quart.

Ensuite, la Comtesse Marie-Louise d'Artois à dix heures.

Simon de Saint-Clair, Vidame de Troyes, l'avait suivie quelques minutes plus tard.

Louis et Anne-Sophie d'Orléans, accompagnés de Maurice et de Marguerite de Montrachet et de Raoul d'Andrésy faisaient une partie de billard avec lui et Elizabeth.

Tout semblait en ordre, mais il ne sentait pas plus avancé. En vérité, seul le Baron sortait du lot. Mais il trouvait cela trop facile. Son instinct lui soufflait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Peut-être compliquait-il trop l'affaire et tout était aussi clair qu'il y paraissait. Il devait retrouver le Baron. Cela éclairait tout.

Le duc poussa un soupir de lassitude. Mme de Montrachet se rapprocha de son mari pour comme être protégée. Tous semblaient à bout de forces, excepté le Marquis qui fulminait dans son coin. Ce fut le Vidame qui proposa que tous aille se coucher, lui-même étant déjà en tenue de nuit. Il devait être plus de minuit.

-Nous sommes tous exténués. Nous avons fait notre maximum pour comprendre la soirée, exposait l'homme d'église. Résultat, nous n'avons pas plus avancé. Mais Scotland Yard arrive demain. Autant avoir les idées bien en place pour répondre à leurs questions et les laisser mener leur enquête. Eux trouveront ce voleur.

-Il me semble évident de qui est le voleur, ricana du Malquis. Le Baron demeure introuvable. Il se cache ou s'est déjà enfui avec les bijoux.

À cette vision déplorable, la Comtesse frissonna d'effroi tout en tremblant de fureur. Mais les visages las des autres montraient que la motivation était au plus bas. Ciel trancha pour tout le monde.

-M. l'évêque a raison. Tout le monde est à bout. Je vous invite à retourner dans vos chambres. Quant à moi, je vais tenter avec mes serviteurs de retrouver le Baron.

-Je viens avec vous, s'imposa le Marquis. Je tiens à mettre moi-même la main sur ce coquin. Plus nous serons nombreux, plus nous aurons de chances de le retrouver.

Ciel retint un soupir d'exaspération. Il ne parviendrait jamais à se débarrasser de cet homme-là. Il sentait qu'il avait un besoin quasi maladif de diriger ou d'être proche des dirigeants. De plus, il ne cessait de s'étonner devant la hargne avec laquelle il poursuivait d'Imbleval. Savait-il quelque chose sur le voleur et le baron qu'il ignorait ? Connaissait-il déjà le Baron auparavant ?

-Si vous y tenez, capitula le jeune comte. Il vaut mieux se séparer, nous couvrirons plus de terrain. Je vais rassembler mes...

Trop tard. Le Marquis venait déjà de quitté le couloir. Ciel resta figé un bref moment sous l'effet de la surprise. Il se reprit vite et souhaita une bonne nuit à ses invités. Il s'éloigna. Avec Sebastian, il faudrait rechercher leur homme avec méthode. Où pouvait-il bien s'être caché ? Peut-être que le démon parviendrait à le situer grâce à ses pouvoirs. Ils iraient tellement plus vite.

Il descendait les marches. Il ignorait où était Sebastian. Il s'apprêtait à l'appeler quand il entendit des pas derrière lui. Il se retourna un peu trop brusquement et vit d'Andrésy. Le jeune français s'était arrêté en haut des marches comme s'il craignait d'entrer dans une limite interdite. Avec sa tête d'enfant pris en faute, il semblait ne pas avoir vingt ans. Ciel se demanda soudain quel âge il avait vraiment. Au début, il le pensait majeur ou presque, mais il en doutait maintenant. Il avait enlevé son nœud papillon et son plastron. Il n'avait gardé que sa chemise sous sa veste pour plus de confort certainement.

-Que se passe t-il, monsieur ? demanda Ciel en essayant de ne pas paraître trop brutal.

Son vis-à-vis haussa les épaules comme s'il ne savait pas lui-même ce qu'il faisait là.

-Je ne parviendrai pas à dormir, avoua t-il à mi-voix. Je me demandais si je pouvais venir avec vous. Me dégourdir les jambes au moins.

Ciel se voyait mal comment le virer sans être impoli ou attirer des soupçons. Il se contenta de hocher la tête pour signaler son accord. Un mince sourire apparut sur le visage d'Andrésy. Il dévala les quelques marches qui les séparaient. Il semblait aller mieux que dans la salle de billard.

-Par quoi on commence ?

-Je dois trouver Sebastian et organiser un minimum les recherches sinon, ce sera inutile. Je vais tenter d'envoyer Bard et Miss Laggen rejoindre le Marquis. Je préfère éviter qu'il reste seul, de plus il ne connait pas les lieux.

-Bonne idée et où se trouvent vos serviteurs ?

-Handlermänn fouille le parc. Les autres sont quelque part dans le manoir. Sebastian !

-Il va falloir parler plus fort si vous voulez... commença d'Andrésy, l'air septique.

Mais il fut couper par l'arrivée de Sebastian dans le hall. Il s'inclina devant deux jeunes hommes.

-Jeune maître.

-_Évidemment s'il était dans la pièce d'à côté_, marmonnait d'Andrésy derrière Ciel.

Mais le jeune Comte l'ignorait totalement. Il termina l'escalier et se mit à la hauteur de Sebastian.

-Les choses ont changé, lui annonça t-il. Il faut retrouver le Baron d'Imbleval. Préviens Handlermänn et donne lui la description de notre invité. Va aussi chercher Bard et Miss Laggen. Le Marquis du Malaquis fait ses recherches seul de son côté et je ne suis pas rassuré. Qu'ils restent avec lui. Pa r ailleurs, ajouta Ciel. Où est Watson ?

-Le Docteur est avec Doreen. Ils fouillent le second étage.

-Qu'il aille se coucher, nous sommes déjà bien assez nombreux. Une fois, tout cela fait, viens me rejoindre. Je commence les recherches au rez-de-chaussée avec M. d'Andrésy.

-Bien jeune maître. Je devrais vous retrouver d'ici cinq minutes.

Sur ces mots, Sebastian s'éclipsa vers les escaliers. Ciel sentit le français se rapprocher de lui. Il n'avait aucun bruit en descendant les marches. Au moins, il avait le pas léger. S'il parvenait à se taire, ils pourraient faire preuve de discrétion.

-Comment allons-nous procéder ? Je vous ai entendu dire à votre majordome que nous commencerons par le rez-de-chaussée.

-Effectivement, c'est l'endroit le plus proche de la sortie. Il faut le bloquer. Ensuite, nous irons nous occuper les sous-sols. Le Marquis se charge certainement des étages. Sans compter que l'un d'entre eux est rempli par les invités. Si d'Imbleval ou Lupin ou un autre se cache, il l'évitera.

-Logiquement, approuva le futur vicomte. On se sépare pour faire chacun un côté ?

-Non, refusa Ciel d'un ton sec. Il est peut-être armé ou violent. Évitons de prendre des risques. De plus, vous ne connaissez pas le manoir.

Il garda pour lui la principale raison. Il ne faisait pas confiance à d'Andrésy. Lupin pouvait être n'importe lequel des invités. Certes, les soupçons se concentraient principalement sur le Baron. Mais ce pouvait peut-être une fausse piste. Pour un voleur avec une telle réputation, le coup d'Imbleval semblait trop enfantin. Ciel préférait garder à l'esprit que l'ennemi pouvait être partout. Donc, il ne tenait pas particulièrement à laisser cet homme se promener sans surveillance chez lui.

Raoul d'Andrésy lui envoya un sourire éclatant qui le faisait paraître plus jeune encore.

-Mais aussi parce que je pourrais être le voleur, n'est-ce pas ?

Ciel sursauta de voir ses pensées aussi transparentes. Avec ce même sourire naïf, le français poursuivait.

-Après tout, vous ne me connaissez pas et je ne vous connais pas. Certes, le Baron semble suspect, mais ça peut être un piège dont il est complice ou pas. Tout le monde ici peut être coupable. Même parmi vos serviteurs. Il paraît qu'Arsène Lupin peut prendre toutes les apparences qu'il désire. C'est un as de l'escroquerie et du déguisement. Personne ne sait à quoi il ressemble. Même ses complices ne l'ont jamais vu sous sa véritable apparence.

Finalement, il n'était pas si idiot qu'il en avait l'air. Mais toujours aussi bavard. Ce que Ciel résumait en une phrase, il le faisait en huit. Autant profiter de ce petit défaut.

-Vous avez l'air de suivre l'actualité criminelle, M. d'Andrésy, fit-il pour le relancer.

-Oui, je suis passionné par toutes ces histoires policières. Je l'ai dit à votre ami Watson. J'ai d'ailleurs appris principalement votre langue en lisant les récits des enquêtes de Sherlock Holmes ou encore en dévorant les aventures du Chevalier Dupin. _Le Double Assassinat de la rue Morgue _est une vraie petite perle. Depuis tout petit, j'ai le goût pour les enquêtes. C'est donc tout naturel que je dévore les colonnes criminelles des quotidiens. Et cet Arsène Lupin commence à bien faire parler de lui.

-Ça fait combien de temps qu'il sévit ?

D'Andrésy prit le temps de la réflexion avant de répondre :

-Un an à peine. Tout du moins qu'on en entend parler. Car il ne semble pas être un débutant dans le milieu. Les meilleurs policiers de France sont après lui et n'ont rien pu dénicher sur lui. Pas même son vrai nom. Lupin est un pseudonyme. Ils n'ont trouvé aucune trace d'un quelconque Arsène Lupin.

-D'où lui vient ce nom alors ?

-C'est une fausse identité qu'il a utilisé pour sa première grosse affaire. Il s'est présenté à ses victimes sous ce nom. Les policiers puis les journalistes l'ont utilisé pour le désigner en attendant.

-Cela ne fait qu'un an qu'il fait parler de lui et pourtant vous semblez tous le connaître et le craindre.

-Un an, monsieur le Comte ! Vous rendez vous compte du temps ? Cela fait un an qu'il a toute la France à ses trousses et impossible de lui mettre la main dessus. L'enquête est d'une longueur inhabituelle. Surtout qu'il s'agit de Justin Ganimard, le meilleur policier français qui est chargé de l'enquête. Depuis la bande à Bonnot, personne n'avait autant mis en émoi l'opinion publique. De plus, ses coups sont magistraux. Il ne laisse jamais aucun indice derrière lui. Il semble insaisissable.

Ciel ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il avait l'impression que Lupin lui lançait un défi. Il venait directement dans sa maison et dépossédait ses invités. Ce petit voleur ignorait certainement à qui il avait affaire. On ne provoquait pas ainsi Ciel Phantomhive. Ni Moriarty ni Holmes n'avaient pu lui faire face. Alors, il ne ferait qu'une bouchée de ce cambrioleur. De plus, l'idée de réussir là où tous ces mangeurs de grenouilles avaient échoué était assez jouissive. Sans compter le fait que de débarrasser la France d'un criminel de cet envergure devrait avoir d'excellentes répercussions diplomatiques. Oui, il arrêterait Arsène Lupin.

-C'est... intéressant, marmonna t-il. En Angleterre, nous n'avons reçu aucun écho de cet homme.

-C'est étonnant. Mais ça ne devrait tarder.

Ciel hocha la tête. Bientôt, les journaux anglais titreraient l'arrestation de cette crapule.

-Commençons les recherches, fit-il sèchement. Nous perdons du temps là.

-Diantre, vous avez raison. Je vous suis.

Ciel décida de débuter par les petites pièces. Les grandes ayant été occupé pour la réception et étant plus éclairées. S'il était un voleur en fuite, il chercherait l'ombre et la solitude. À chaque place fouillée, il allumait les lumières. Un point de repère et une façon de dissuader leur proie d'y trouver refuge.

Où pouvait être le Baron d'Imbleval ? Il ne connaissait pas le manoir. Comment pouvait-il être introuvable ? Il n'y avait toujours aucun bruit dans les étages. Si le Marquis, Bard ou un autre avait débusquer l'homme, il le ferait savoir. Sebastian ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Il avait dépassé ses prévisions.

Ils avaient terminé une bonne partie du rez-de-chaussée quand Sebastian fit son apparition en silence dans les ombres du couloir. Il fit d'ailleurs une belle frayeur à d'Andrésy. Il les informa que le Marquis et les serviteurs avaient fait chou blanc. Le premier étage était entièrement fouillé. Ils commençaient le second. De son côté, le jardinier n'avait rien trouvé. Il refaisait un tour et terminait les écuries, mais ne pensait pas trouver quoique ce soit. Mais personne ne semblait être passé par les jardins cependant. Pas de trace de pas ou autre. C'était une bonne nouvelle. Leur proie se trouvait bel et bien toujours dans le manoir. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant qu'il ne retrouve le Baron.

Ils finirent le rez-de-chaussée dans un silence quasi-religieux. Sebastian ouvrit la porte qui donnait accès aux sous-sols. Il avait fermé derrière lui par précaution. Personne n'aurait entrer ou sortir. Dans son coin, Tanaka « surveillait » toujours les cuisines avec son thé. Raoul semblait autant fasciné qu'amusé par ce petit serviteur qu'il n'avait pas encore rencontré. Sans cacher son exaspération, Ciel le traina presque dehors. Il restait les appartements des serviteurs à vérifier. Et ne surtout pas oublier les caves. Ciel frissonna la dernière fois qu'il y était allé c'était pour y déposer des cadavres. Décidément, cet endroit semblait lui porter poisse.

Sebastian insista pour s'occuper de sa propre chambre pendant que Ciel et d'Andrésy se chargeraient de celles des serviteurs hommes. La chambre de Doreen se situait dans les combes. Bard ou elle s'en occuperaient. Le majordome ne tenait pas à ce que son maître se pénètre dans sa chambre. Même sans ouvrir le placard, il devinerait bien vite que certains ordres n'étaient pas entièrement respectés. Ciel n'était pas dupe de son côté. Mais il avait compris après toutes ces années que son démon semblait avoir certaines limites dans l'obéissance. Et ses sales boules de poils devaient être cette limite. Il joua le jeu l'indifférence donc et entraina son homologue français dans la chambre de Bard et Tanaka. Par précautions, Sebastian avait mis Handlermänn dans une chambre à part. Raoul d'Andrésy fit remarquer que les clichés sur les allemands n'étaient pas tous vrais quand ils arrivèrent chez le jardinier. Outre le lit défait, des vêtements et outils de travail trainaient en nombre sur le sol. Ciel eut l'impression de revenir chez Holmes, mais avec une hygiène plus déplorable. Il y avait une odeur de fauve là-dedans. Il nota de plus entrer dans cette pièce à moins qu'elle soit aérer plusieurs jours et soigneusement désaffectée par Sebastian.

Ils rejoignirent Sebastian devant la porte de la cave. Elle n'était pas fermée à clé. Comme il avait dû aller chercher des bouteilles régulièrement dans la soirée, le majordome l'avait laissée ouverte pour plus de praticité. L'odeur de l'humidité pénétra les poumons de Ciel dès la porte fut poussée. Le lieu était toujours aussi sombre et sinistre. Sebastian sortit une lampe torche de nulle part et éclaira leur route.

Raoul fut le premier à apercevoir cette ombre avachie dans un coin. Sans attendre les autres, il se précipita dessus. Tournant le dos au comte, il se pencha sur l'homme. Presque aussitôt, il se redressa avec une grimace.

-Il est ivre, déclara t-il avec dégoût. Il put la vinasse à un kilomètre à la ronde.

Sebastian et Ciel le rejoignirent. Il s'agissait bien du Baron d'Imbleval. Pâle et profondément endormi, il s'était vaguement adossé au mur. D'Andrésy le secoua sans que cela ne fasse effet. Effectivement, il sentait l'alcool à un point écœurant.

-Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de lui ? demanda le futur vicomte.

Le démon le fouilla, mais il n'avait rien d'autre sur lui que son vieux portefeuille défraichi. Il n'avait pas les bijoux. Ciel le secoua avec force. Il eut juste pour effet de lui cogner la tête, mais pas de réaction. S'il ne ronflait pas aussi fort, on aurait pu croire le Baron mort.

-Il vaut mieux l'attacher et l'enfermer dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de Scotland Yard, décréta Ciel. De toute façon, dans cet état, il ne nous dira rien.

Sebastian saisit l'homme et le jeta sur son épaule comme un sac de pommes de terre. En silence, ils le ramenèrent dans sa chambre. Le majordome le laissa tomber sur le lit. Il trouva des draps avec lequel il fit des cordes. Il attacha fermement les poignets et les chevilles du français soûl. Enfin, ils quittèrent la pièce en fermant à clé derrière eux. Ils raccompagnèrent Raoul d'Andrésy jusqu'à sa propre chambre. Une fois seuls, Ciel parla pour la première fois depuis la cave.

-Il vaut mieux que tu ailles chercher le Marquis si on ne veut pas qu'il fouille toute la nuit.

-Certes, fit Sebastian.

Mais il semblait préoccupé. Ciel devina qu'il se posait les mêmes questions que lui. Il les exprima à voix haute.

-Depuis combien de temps était-il dans la cave ? Il était-il depuis le début de la soirée ?

-Impossible, contra le démon. J'y suis descendu durant le dîner et il n'y était pas. Il ne peut que s'y être faufilé qu'après dix heures et demi.

-Alors qu'on commençait déjà à fouiller le manoir ? Il n'a pas pu passer dans cet état d'ébriété.

-Certes, non. Et il est ivre depuis au moins deux heures vu le sommeil.

-On l'aura donc mis là ?

-Je ne vois pas comment il aurait pu. À moins d'avoir une chance divine. Les serviteurs l'auraient vu avant qu'on fouille le manoir puisqu'ils étaient soit dans leur chambre ou la cuisine.

-Il aurait dû passer devant eux pour rejoindre la cave.

-Exactement et ensuite on le cherchait trop activement pour qu'il puisse passer entre les mailles du filet.

-Un homme sobre aurait-il pu ?

-S'il est suffisamment malin et qu'il connaisse le manoir, oui. Les humains que sont vos serviteurs ne sont pas infaillibles et je ne peux être partout.

-Le Baron ne peut être Lupin, conclut Ciel. À moins... Peut-on feindre son état ?

-Je ne pense pas. Mais vaut mieux n'écarter aucune possibilité.

-Vivement qu'il se réveille.

Sebastian ricana. Le pauvre Baron allait regretter son réveil et sa beuverie d'hier soir.

**000**

Le lendemain matin, un silence religieux emplissait la salle à manger. Tout le monde s'était levé aux aurores, excepté le Baron qui cuvait encore. De toute façon, il était attaché et enfermé dans sa chambre jusqu'à l'arrivée de la police.

Personne ne se parlait ou ne se regardait. Chacun avait les nerfs à vif et le regard plongé dans son petit-déjeuner. Très peu mangeaient en vérité. Le Chevalier tentait d'obliger son épouse à avaler un peu pain, mais celle-ci ne cessait de tourner la tête avec une grimace. Elle prétendait avoir l'estomac lié. Le silence se rompait parfois avec le son des doigts du Marquis martelant la table. Il soupira pour la énième fois et demanda encore :

-Quand la police doit-elle arriver ?

-Pas avant ce midi, Monsieur le Marquis, répondait toujours Sebastian d'un ton égal en versant du thé à Ciel.

Le jeune comte était le seul qui mangeait comme si de rien n'était.

Raoul d'Andrésy semblait à moitié dormir sur la table, les yeux gonflés et la mine pâle. Ciel se demandait quand sa tête allait tomber dans son bol de café car elle tenait à peine. Elizabeth tentait de faire bonne figure. Elle avait même essayé de commencer une discussion, mais personne ne lui avait répondu. La Comtesse n'avait rien dit. Elle se tenait droite sur sa chaise, l'air furieux et outragé.

La voix basse du Chevalier s'éleva à nouveau.

-_Marguerite, je vous en prie, mangez juste un peu. Pensez au bébé. _

À nouveau, elle secoua la tête. Elle paraissait pâle. Plus qu'à l'habitude.

-_Êtes-vous sûre d'aller bien _? insista son époux.

Elle baissa la tête.

Sebastian vint se glisser près du couple et se pencha.

-Madame, si vous désirez, je peux vous préparer quelque chose de plus léger, proposa t-il, courtois.

-Non, non, tout va bien, merci, refusa t-elle précipitamment.

-_Marguerite, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas_ ? reprit le Chevalier de Montrachet.

Sa femme semblait au bord des larmes. Elle se mordit les lèvres.

-_Je ne veux pas apporter plus d'ennuis qu'il n'y a déjà_, avoua t-elle à mi-voix.

-_Quels ennuis, ma chère ? Vous m'inquiétez._

Elle se tordit les doigts. À présent, toute la salle avait les yeux rivés sur elle.

-_C'est que_... bredouilla t-elle. _Hier soir, j'avais posé mes bijoux sur le manteau de la cheminée._ _Et ce matin... _

La table fut prise d'un frisson. Serait-ce... ? Mme de Montrachet ne poursuivit pas. Elle se contenta de sortir une carte de sa poche. Sans se préoccuper des convenances, Ciel la lui arracha presque des mains. Sans surprise, il s'agissait de la même carte de visite que pour la Comtesse.

Arsène Lupin avait frappé la nuit même. Sous son nez. Ciel serra les dents de rage.


End file.
